A to Z of Pairings
by Queen Zeppelin
Summary: Hogwart version of pairings to the rhyme: A my name is...and my spouses name is...we come from...and we sell... COMPLETE!
1. AaAaAa

Title: **A-Z of Pairings**

Author: Goagirl Princess

Genre: Romance/Humour

Warning: May be AU or Gross Pairings, Slash

Rating: K

Summary: A-Z of Pairings! AU, Slash, animals/human pairings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; JKRowling does. To see all I own, go to my other stories.

_Okay, there is a children's rhyme that goes:_ **A, my name is ...and my husband's/wife's name is... We come from ... and we sell..**_ You fill in the blanks with Places, Objects or Names that start with that letter of the alphabet. So I have done a Harry Potter version that is really random. There may be slash, very AU pairings, gross or even animal/human pairings. I will do several rhymes for each letter and a chapter a letter. Understand? Great._

_**Goagirl Princess**_

Quote

**"Don't talk to me," Ron said quietly. ...  
"Why not?" said Hermione in surprise.  
"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," said Ron, his eyes closed and an uplifted expression on his face. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret ..."**

_ o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o _

**A-Z of Pairings: A**

A, my name is Argus, and my girlfriend's name's Arabella.

We come from the Apothecary and we sell Asian Cats.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A, my name's Amelia and my cousin's name's Andromeda.

We come from the Astronomy Tower and we sell Acromantulas.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A, my name is Arthur and my best mate's name is Amos.

We come from the Atrium and we sell Augerys.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A, my name is Albus and my granddaughter's name's Alicia.

We come from Auror Academy and we sell Ashwinders.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A, my name is Angelina and my husband's name is Avery.

We come from Albania and we sell Amortentia.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A, my name is Alastor, and my pet's name's Aragog.

We come from Asia and we sell Aging Potions.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A, my name is Abbot and my boyfriend's name is Amycus.

We come from Azkaban and we sell Axminsters.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A, my name is Alecto and my boyfriend's the old Archie.

We come from Argyllshire and we sell Auto-answer quills.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay chap 1 also known as A is done

Pleeeease review and look at my other stories

**REDONE!**


	2. BbBbBb

_Quote_

**"And from now on, I don't care if my tea leaves spell out _die, Ron, die -- _I'm just chucking them in the bin where they belong."**

A-Z of Pairings: B

B, my name is Bill and my girlfriend's name is Bulstrode.

We come from Beauxbatons and we sell Bubotuber Pus.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

B, my name is Bagman and my wife's name is Bellatrix.

We come from Britain, and we sell **Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

B, my name is Bertha and my boyfriend's name is Bane.

We come from Bulgaria and we sell Basilisks.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

B, my name is Barty and my Nephew's name is Blaise.

We come from Borgin and Burkes and we sell broomsticks.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

B, my name is Bagman and my girlfriend's name is Bones.

We come from Bristol and we sell Basic Blaze Boxes.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

B, my name is Binns and my girlfriend's name is Bell.

We come from the Burrow and we sell Bluebottles.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

B, my name is Black and my boyfriend's name is Bode.

We come from Blackpool Pier and we sell Bludgers.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

B, my name is Bletchley and my girlfriend's name is Bones.

We come from the Black Sea and we sell broomstick servicing kits..

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

B, my name is Bole and my boyfriend's name is Boot.

We come from Birmingham and we sell Boomerangs that are Ever-bashing.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

B, my name is Borgin and my boyfriend's name is Burke.

We come from Bath and we sell Blood Quills.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

B, my name is Bracklehurst and my boyfriend's name is Bertie Bott.

We come from the Bodmin Moor and we sell books.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_B is DONE!_

_Just so you know, some chaps may be way longer than others, for popular names like those that start with F. Also, if you can please think up places for any letter for me and review, that would help A LOT, as I can then get chappies up faster._

_Please review._

**REDONE!**


	3. CcCcCc

Quote

**_"Yeah, and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis -- 'There's no wood,' honestly."_**

A-Z of Pairings: C

C, my name is Charlie and my boyfriend's name is Crookshanks.

We come from the Common room and we sell Chinese Fireballs.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

C, my name is Cornelius and my boyfriends name is Crouch. (AN hahahaha)

We come from Canada and we sell Cauldron cakes.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

C, my name is Crabbe and my husband's name is Colin.

We come from Czechoslovakia and we sell Chimaeras.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

C, my name is Cho and my boyfriend's name is Cedric.

We come from China, and we sell Common Welsh Greens.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

C, my name is Coote and my boyfriend's name is Corner.

We come from the Common room and we sell Chinese Fireballs.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

C, my name is Clearwater and my boyfriend's name is **Cadwallader**.

We come from the Common room and we sell Chinese Fireballs.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

C, my name is Crockford and my boyfriend's name is Croaker.

We come from the Common room and we sell Chinese Fireballs.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

C is **REDONE**!


	4. DdDdDd

Quote

**"I don't go looking for trouble," said Harry nettled. "Trouble usually finds _me_."**

A-Z of Pairings: D

D, my name is Dudley and my boyfriends name is Draco.

We come from Dervish and Banges and we sell Doxies

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

D, my name is Dolores and my boyfriends name is Dawlish.

We come from the Department of Mysteries and we sell the Daily Prophet.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

D, my name is Dolohov and my boyfriend's name is Dean.

We come from Durmstrang and we sell Demiguise Hair.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

D, my name is Dumbledore and my boyfriend's name is Dennis.

We come from the Dormitories and we sell Dragons.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

D, my name is Delacour and my boyfriend's name is Doge.

We come from Diagon Alley and we sell Dementors.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

D, my name is Dursley and my boyfriend's name is Diggle.

We come from dragon reservations and we sell Deflagration Deluxes.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

D, my name is Diggory and my boyfriend's name is Dippet.

We come from Dijon and we sell Decoy Detonators.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Okay D is **REDONE** now.


	5. EeEeEe

Quote

**"How long have you been 'Big D' then?" said Harry.  
"Shut it," snarled Dudley, turning away again.  
"Cool name," said Harry, grinning, "But you'll always be Ickle Diddykins to me."  
"Shut your face."  
"You don't tell her to shut her face. What about 'popkin' and 'Dinky Diddydums,' can I use them then?"**

A-Z of Pairings: E

E, my name is Errol and my girlfriend's name is Emmeline.

We come from Eeylop's Owl Emporium and we sell Extendable Ears.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

E, my name is Ernie and my girlfriend's name is Edgecombe.

We come from the Entrance Hall and we ride the Express.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

E, my name's Evan Rosier and my girlfriend's Eileen Prince.

We come from England and we sell Ever-Bashing Boomerangs.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

E, my name is Evans any my boyfriend's name is **Everard.**

**We come from Eton and we sell **Exploding Snap cards.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_**REDONE!**_


	6. FfFfFf

Quote

'Make way for the heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through …'

with

'Oh, get out of the way, Percy,' said Fred, 'Harry's in a hurry.'  
'Yeah, he's nipping off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant,' said George, chortling.

A-Z of Pairings: F

F, my name is Fred and my boyfriend's name is Filius.

We some from Flourish and Blott's and we sell Firewhisky.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

F, my name is Fenrir and my Wife's name's Fridwulfa.

We come from the Forbidden Forest and we sell Firecrabs.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

F, my name is Fawkes and my Boyfriend's name is Firenze.

We come from Florean Fortescue's and we sell Firebolts.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

F, my name is Fang and my girlfriend's name is Fluffy.

We come from France, and we sell Flobberworms.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

F, my name is Flinch-Fletchley and my boyfriend's name is Finnigan.

We come from Fairyville and we sell Fairies.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

F, my name is Fudge and my boyfriend's name is Fletcher.

We come from Fredericton and we sell Foe-glasses.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

F, my name is Fleur and my boyfriend's name is Filch.

We come from Finland and we sell Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start No-Heat Fireworks.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

F, my name is Flamel and my boyfriend's name is Frank.

We come from Fiji and we sell Floo powder.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

F, my name's the Fat Lady and my boyfriend's the Fat Friar.

We come from fen and we sell Fever Fudges.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

F, my name is Figgy and my husband's name is Flint.

We come from Figi and we sell Fainting Fancies.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Yay! F is finally **REDONE**.

_**Please review!**_

THANKS TO REVIEWERS!


	7. GgGgGg

Quote

**'Oh, are you a _Prefect_, Percy?' said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. 'You should have said something, we had no idea.'  
'Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it,' said the other twin. 'Once– '  
'Or twice–'  
'A minute– '  
'All summer–'  
'Oh, shut up,' said Percy the Prefect.**

A-Z of Pairings: G

G, my name is Grawp and my Boyfriend's name is Griphook.

We come from Gringotts and we sell Gillyweed.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

G, my name is Godric and my girlfriend's name is Ginny.

We come from Grimmauld Place and we sell grindylows.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

G, my name is George and my boyfriend's name is Gregory.

We come from the Great Hall and we sell Gnomes.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

G, my name is Gaunt and my girlfriend's name is Grubbly-Plank.

We come from Grimmauld Place and we sell green dragons.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

G, my name is Greyback and my girlfriend's the Grey Lady.

We come from Godric's Hollow and we sell Grow-your-own-warts kits.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

G, my name is Goldstein and my girlfriend's Gwenog Jones

We come from Gladrag's and we sell Golden Snitches.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

G, my name is Gibbon and my boyfriend's name is Grindelwald.

We come from Gambol and Japes and we sell Golden Eggs.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

G, my name is Goshawk and my girlfriend's name is Granger.

We come from the Gaunt House and we sell Gobstones.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

G is **Redone** NO NEED TO REVIEW WITH PEOPLE or PLACES or THINGS. I FOUND A GREAT SITE, Lexicon something or other


	8. HhHhHh

Quote

**'Well… when we were in our first year, Harry – young, carefree and innocent –'**

A-Z of Pairings: H

H, my name is Harry and my girlfriend's name is Hannah.

We come from Hogwarts, and we sell Hungarian Horntails.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

H, my name is Hedwig and my boyfriend's name is Hermes.

We come from Hagrid's Hut, and we sell Hags.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

H, my name is Hermione and my husband's name is Hagrid.

We come from Honeyduke's, and we sell Hebridean Blacks.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

H, my name is Horace and my girlfriend's name is Hooch.

We come from the Hog's Head and we sell Hippogriff talons.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

H, my name is Hopkirk and my girlfriend's name is Helga

We come from Hogsmeade and we sell Headless Hats.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**REDONE!**


	9. IiIiIi

Quote

**'I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!'  
'What are Fred and I, next-door neighbours?' said George indignantly…**

A-Z of Pairings: I

I, my name is Irma and my hubby's name is Igor.

We come from Ireland and we sell Invisibility cloaks.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I, my name is Ivanova and my boyfriend's name is **Inigo Imago, **

**We come from the Infirmary and we sell **Instant Darkness Powder.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pleeeeeease review! It makes me HAPPY! 


	10. JjJjJj

Title: **A-Z of Pairings**

Author: Goagirl Princess

Genre: Romance/Humour

Warning: May be AU or Gross Pairings, Slash

Rating: K

Summary: A-Z of Pairings! AU, Slash, animals/human pairings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; JKRowling does. To see all I own, go to my other stories.

_Okay, there is a children's rhyme that goes:_ **A, my name is... and my husband's/wife's name is... We come from... and we sell**_ You fill in the blanks with Places, Objects or Names that start with that letter of the alphabet. So I have done a Harry Potter version that is really random. There may be slash, very AU pairings, gross or even animal/human pairings. I will do several rhymes for each letter and a chapter a letter. Understand? Great._

_**Goagirl Princess**_

Quote

**" Why are you worrying about You-know-who when you could be worrying about You-no-poo?**

**The constipation Sensation thats gripping the nation!"**

A-Z of Pairings: J

J, my name is Jamesy and my boyfriend's name is Justin.

We come from Japan, and we sell Jarveys.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

J, my name is Jordan, the hot Chaser's name is Johnson,

We come from Jamaica and we sell Jalapeños.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

J, my name is Jugson and my girlfriend's name is Jorkins.

We come from the junk shop and we sell jellybeans.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

_**REDONE!**_


	11. KkKkKk

Quote

**"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other peoples' business"**

**"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."**

**"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."**

**"Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."**

A-Z of Pairings: K

K, my name is Katie and my husbands name is Kingsley.

We come from Knockturn Alley and we sell the Knight bus.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

K, my name is Karkaroff and my girlfriend's name is Kettleburn.

We come from Kenya and we sell kappas.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

K, my name is Kevin and my big bro's name is Krum.

We come from the kitchen and we sell Kneazles.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK


	12. LlLlLl

Quote

**_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, _  
_His hair is as dark as a blackboard. _  
_I wish he was mine, he's really divine, _  
_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._**

A-Z of Pairings: L

L, my name is Levski and my girlfriend's name is Lavender.

We come from London and we sell lethifolds.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

L, my name is Lestrange and my boyfriend's name is Lockhart.

We come from the Leaky Cauldron and we sell lacewing flies.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

L, my name is Luna and my boyfriend's name is Longbottom.

We come from the London Underground and we sell Lunascopes.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

L, my name is Lily and my boyfriend's name is Lynch.

We come from the library and we sell leprechauns.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

L, my name is Lupin and my boyfriend's name is Lee.

We come from Las Vegas and we sell love potions.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

L, my name is Lucius and my boyfriend's name is Ludo.

We come from Lima, Peru and we sell lime-flavoured beans.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Thanks to Landunderwave as he/she has been raising my review number up the most. Hint, hint to the other readers that haven't reviewed. So please! Review just a simple** love it **or **hate it** or **is so-so** will do. Thanks!

**REDONE** now with quotes at the beginning of each chappie.


	13. MmMmMm

Quote

**'I love hearing Mum shouting at someone else,' said Fred, with a satisfied smile on his face…**

A-Z of Pairings: M

M, my name is Marge and my husband's name is Marvolo.

We come from Madam Malkin's and we sell Mimbulus Mimbletonias.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

M, my name is Morfin and my girlfriend's name is Myrtle.

We come from the Ministry and we sell Manticores.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

M, my name is Minny and my boyfriend's name's Mundungus.

We come from Magnolia Crescent and we sell mummies.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

M, my name is Marietta and my boyfriend's name is Michael.

We come from Madam Puddifoot's and we sell Moontrimmers.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

M, my name is Montague and my girlfriend's name is Millicent.

We come from the Magical Menagerie and we sell the Mirror of Erised.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

M, my name is MacNair and my girlfriend's name's Merope.

We come from and we sell Metamorph-medals.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

M, my name is Molly and my boyfriend's name is Moony.

We come from (St) Mungo's and we sell the Marauder's Map.

(AN-not if I can help it!)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

M, my name is Marcus and my boyfriend's name is Macmillan

We come from Malaysia and we sell mountain trolls.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

M, my name is Malfoy and my girlfriend's name is McGonagall.

We come from Malfoy Mansion and we sell magical instruments.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

M, my name is Maxime and my boyfriend's name's McLaggen.

We come from McGonagall Mansion and we sell Murtlap Essence.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

M, my name is Merlin and my boyfriend's name is Moody.

We come from Mumbai and we sell Mandrake Draught.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

M my name is Mulciber and my wife's name is Mullet.

We come from Montreal and we sell Mandrakes.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

OOOO

_Thanks to my reviewers!_

OOOO


	14. NnNnNn

_Hey! I'm not going to be able to update at all from the 5th till about the 20th/21st, sorry about that as we will be getting some new stuff for our computer._

Quote

_**"Harry, don't go picking a row with Malfoy, don't forget, he's a prefect now, he could make life difficult for you..."  
"Wow, I wonder what it'd be like to have a difficult life?" said Harry sarcastically.**_

oooooooooooooooooooo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

oooooooooooooooooooo

A-Z of Pairings: N

N, my name is Nymphadora and my hubby's name's Neville.

We come from Norway and we sell Nimbus'.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

N, my name is Narcissa and my boyfriend's name is Nott.

We come from the North Sea and we sell Nosebleed Nougats.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

N, my name is Nott and my boyfriend's name is Norbert.

We come from 'nine-and-three-quarters and we sell nose-biting teacups.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_AN. I am editing my earlier chappies to add in quotes and other places and people that I may have missed earlier._


	15. OoOoOo

Quote

**"You don't want to bottle your anger up like that, Harry, let it all out," said Fred, also beaming. "There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."**

A-Z of Pairings: O

O, my name is Odgen and my boyfriend's name is Ollivander.

We come from Ollivanders and we sell Odgen's Firewhiskey.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

O, my name is Oliver and my girlfriend's name's Olympe

We come from Ottery St.Catchpole and we sell owls.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Well, that's it as there are barely any O names._

_Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooo much to my reviewers...I'll mention you by name again in a few chappies._


	16. PpPpPp

Quote

**'Who're you going with then?' asked Ron.  
'Angelina,' said Fred promptly, without a trace of embarrassment.  
'What?' said Ron, taken aback. 'You've already asked her?'  
'Good point,' said Fred. He turned his head and called across the common room, 'Oi! Angelina!' Angelina, who had been chatting to Alicia Spinnet near the fire, looked over at him.  
'What?' she called back.  
'Want to come to the ball with me?' Angelina gave Fred an appraising sort of look.  
'All right, then,' she said, and turned back to Alicia and carried on chatting, with a bit of a grin on her face.  
'There you go,' said Fred to Harry and Ron, 'piece of cake.'**

A-Z of Pairings: P

P, my name is Percy and my girlfriend's name's Penelope.

We come from Privet Drive and we sell Pumpkin Pasties.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

P, my name is Padfoot and my boyfriend's name is Prongs.

We come from Platform 9 ¾ and we sell Puking Pastilles.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

P, my name is Peter and my girlfriend's name is Pansy.

We come from Puddlemere and we sell Portable Swamps.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

P, my name is Padma and my boyfriend's name is Phineas.

We come from Patonga and we sell Pensieves.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

P, my name is Parvati and my boyfriend's name is Peeves.

We come from Paddington Station and we sell Portkeys.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

P, my name is Poppy and my husband's name is Potter.

We come from Purge and Dowse, Ltd. and we sell phials.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

P, my name is Petunia and my byfriend's name is Poliakoff.

We come from Puddifoot's and we sell Punching Telescopes.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

P, my name is Peakes and my girlfriend's name is Perks.

We come from the Post Office and we sell Put-Outers.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

P, my name is Perkins and my boyfriend's name is Podmore.

We come from the police station and we sell parchment.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

P, my name is Sir **Porpington and my boyfriend's name is Prewett.**

**We come from **Pumpkins R Us **and we sell penknives.**

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

P, my name is Pince and my husband's name is Proudfoot.

We come from the pyramids and we sell Philosopher's Stones.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

P, my name is Pucey and my wife's name is Puddifoot.

We come from Paris and we sell Pocket Sneakoscopes.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_Wow! That was long!_

_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!_

_**From now on,** whoever reviews this story, I will give a review to any Harry Potter story of yours, most likely the one with the least reviews._

_Goagirl Princess_


	17. QqQqQq

Quote

**"It is our choices Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." **

A-Z of Pairings: Q

Q, my name is Quirrell and my boyfriend's name is Quigley.

We come from Quality Quidditch Supplies and we sell Quaffles.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

_AN. That's it for Q, I actually got another name! YAY! _

_I won't update till the 20th/21st, sorry, as I will be going away._


	18. RrRrRr

Quote

**Okay, this quote is a little different than the rest. It is from the story 'this means war' by Jeconais. I just wanted to make it my quote cuz it is hilarious. Just imagine _Ginny, Padfoot's doggy dick, red hot cutter-offers, and the minister right there while Sirius cannot transform back and get the hell out of there._ READ IT!**

_Fudge stormed through the doors of Hogwarts, in a manner he was convinced was majestic. Tonks and two other Aurors followed behind him, hiding their smiles._

_"Minister Fudge," Professor McGonagall called, faking surprise at seeing him. "What can Hogwarts do for you?"_

_"I'm here to see Dumbledore," he growled, trying to be as intimidating as possible._

_The austere professor raised one eyebrow, distinctly unimpressed. "If you'll follow me, he is currently having a meeting with the D.A."_

_"The D.A.?" Fudge cried, scurrying after the tall professor. _

_McGonagall hid a smirk, and walked a little faster, causing the minister to have to half trot to keep up with her._

_"He's not only aware of it, but is encouraging it? I'll have his resignation over this."_

_Professor Dumbledore had charmed the entrance to the Room of Requirement to act like a normal door for a small period of time._

_McGonagall opened the door and entered the room. It was set up like a Victoria dining room. A long mahogany table was surrounded by chairs, which were currently filled with the senior staff of Hogwarts, and Harry, Ginny, and Hermione._

_"Minister Fudge," Harry said delightedly, as he stood. "What a pleasant surprise. Will you be joining us for our D.A. meeting?"_

_"What?" Fudge blustered._

_"The D.A.," Harry continued. "The Diner's Association. Professor Dumbledore felt it would be beneficial if members of each house could have dinner with the Professors to talk about the school. We're allowed one guest, normally, so I invited Professor Lupin. We're so lucky that you decided to come on our day. Won't you please join us?"_

_Fudge gaped at him, his mouth open and closing as he tried to come to terms with the idea that there was no such thing as the Defence Association, and that he had been tricked._

_"Yes, Cornelius," Dumbledore said, getting to his feet. "Please join us." He waved his wand, creating several more chairs for the new guests._

_The lunch was a success, with intelligent and frank discussion around the table. The professors individually made a mental note to try this again in the future, for real._

_"Excuse me," Harry suddenly announced, looking embarrassed. He pulled out his wand and checked his Mmail. He smiled at the contents._

_"Tell me, Minister. What do you think of Sirius Black?"_

_Sirius was currently in his Animagus form, being fed scraps from Hermione's plate. Ginny was studiously ignoring his pleas for scraps from her as well._

_"Disgusting criminal. Such a disgrace to the wizarding world."_

_Sirius sat up, and growled threateningly._

_Fudge looked down at the dog that suddenly appeared and smiled internally. Here was a chance to assert his authority and remind everyone here exactly who was in charge. "That mutt has no collar, or any magical restraints," he stated portentously. _

_Sirius snarled again, his hatred for the man who had imprisoned him overriding any good sense. He lunged forwards, only to be grabbed by Harry, restraining him._

_Snape rolled his eyes; he could see that this wasn't going to end well._

_"I'll have to demand that such a dangerous mutt be put down instantly," Fudge said, his face glistening with fear. The dog's resemblance to a Grim was not lost on him. "You," he pointed to one of the Aurors next to Tonks, "take this mutt to the Department of Magical Animals instantly."_

_Harry froze, and looked to Dumbledore, who appeared stumped. Technically, Fudge was correct. Sirius' animal form was neither licensed nor restrained, and as such, with his size and the fact he was in Hogwarts, it meant that the animal was in some way magical and therefore could be dangerous._

_"No!" Ginny cried, as she lunged forwards. She dropped to her knees next to the surprised dog and buried her face in the dog's neck. "Not my Snuffles."_

_The red-haired girl looked up at the Minister of Magic, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "You can't kill him, Mister, you can't. He's just a little overprotective of my boyfriend and me. He's a good dog, really. He's just being a bad doggy now."_

_The witch looked down again, and smacked his nose firmly. "Bad snuffles, bad doggy!"_

_Sirius whined, partly because he had to act the part, and partly because the girl hadn't held back when she'd smacked him._

_Remus Lupin coughed, trying desperately to hide the hysterical laughter welling up inside him. Harry had told Sirius this would happen, and now the Animagus was paying for it. _

_The five teachers were each, with varying degrees of success, trying to hide their laughter. McGonagall was probably enjoying the scene the most, seeing as she still remembered that time when Sirius had had a few too many butterbeers._

_With her condemnation over, Ginny light scratched Sirius' haunch. _

_Sirius' animal took complete control over him, and he wagged his tail eagerly, then bent over and licked himself, before he realised what he was doing. If was possible for a dog to blush, he would have._

_Ginny looked back at the Minister, and made her voice a little higher than normal, while adopting a wide-eyed look. "Please don't hurt my little cuddly, snugly, snuffly-poo. I meant to get him a license, I really did, but I couldn't afford it. I found him as a puppy, in Hogsmeade, when I was feeling really homesick. I was so alone, and he just came over to me and licked my face. He was so cute and nice, and such an innocent little puppy, not even house broken yet. I tried to train him, but he's obviously a simple dog because it took AGES to teach him not to go potty where he shouldn't, and not to keep chewing on my shoes. But I love him, he's always comforted me when I cried, and I feed him scrapes from the table, and his tongue tickles, and he rarely has fleas, but sometimes he does have gas, and they really smell, and he's my bestest friend. Please don't hurt him, Mister, please."_

_Fudge concentrated for a moment, slightly distracted by trying to work out how the girl had said all of that without pausing for a breath._

_Harry was now bright red, as he tried desperately to control himself. The urge to laugh was so bad it was almost painful._

_Hermione was banging her head against the table, trying as hard as she could to hold her laughter in._

_Snape, in a moment of common sense, cast a silencing spell on the teachers and Remus._

_Behind the minister, Tonks' hair was rapidly cycling in colours as she tried to control her laughter._

_"I've been saving up my pocket money for ages, Mister," Ginny continued, absently stroking Sirius' stomach now, causing him to roll onto his back with his paws in the air. "I'm going to get him licensed, I was gonna ask Uncle Remus to do it for me, cause I'm in school and all. I couldn't decide if I should get him neutered or not."_

_Sirius whimpered pathetically, under the spell of her fingers and not willing to move._

_Snape froze dead still, as revenge for all of Sirius' pranks was done before his eyes. He called on the skills he had garnered from facing Voldemort not to collapse, all he did was chant over and over again under his breath, "She should have been in Slytherin... she should have been in Slytherin."_

_The whimper was too much for Remus, He suddenly found he had to tie his shoelace, bent over, and once out of sight, he collapsed into a ball and gave into the hysterical laughter._

_"I thought about putting him out to stud for a bit. He's such a big dog, with such good lines that I'm sure someone would want him, that way he could pay for himself. What do you think, sir?"_

_Fudge found that he couldn't look away from the girl, whose eyes seemed to be glowing. "Err," he started, "I think that the safest thing..."_

_"Oh," Ginny interrupted, "You're right; they were teaching us in school the other day that there is no such thing as safe sex. They'll have to come off."_

_Filius Flitwick slid off his chair, and joined Remus on the floor. He took a second to admire Snape's spell, as it made them completely silent, while allowing them to hear what was going on, before letting his laughter consume him._

_Ponoma Sprout bent over the table allowing her hair to hide her face, as she rocked back and forth, tears pouring down her cheeks._

_Severus Snape was now incredibly still, completely locked in place._

_Minerva McGonagall drew from all the experience of dealing with the original Marauders and the Weasley twins, and appeared as if nothing was happening. Only the continuous twitching of her lips betrayed her deep emotions._

_Albus Dumbledore was the same as always, except perhaps for the twinkling in his eyes, which was at record levels._

_Tonks had given up now, and was hugging her knees with her back against the wall in the same position of the other Auror members, who had been chosen, as they knew the truth about Sirius Black._

_"But," Ginny continued, reaching for her wand. "I can't afford to get it done, so I've been studying." She transfigured a couple of the knives on the table into a pair of shears, with glowing red tips. "Look, it cauterises as well as cuts," she announced proudly, showing it to the Minister of Magic._

_Fudge took one look and automatically grabbed his crotch, reassuring himself that he was still intact._

_Sirius, feeling the heat from the blades, tried to squirm away, but was held firmly in place by Ginny, who displayed surprising strength._

_"I'll have to be careful though, otherwise I might cut more than his testicles."_

_Sirius fainted, the idea was more than he could handle._

_"Look," Ginny said. "He's gone to sleep, I can do it now. Won't you help me, Mister?"_

_Fudge gulped, and then shook his head wildly. "No, No, that's quite all right, Ms Weasley. I've just remembered that I am due back at my office, immediately. Get him licensed and we'll hear no more of this, I promise." The Minister took one last look at the prone dog, and ran out of the door, not wanting to see what the girl was about to do. The Aurors, who took a second to compose themselves, followed him and shot incredibly grateful glances at Ginny for the privilege of watching the entertainment._

_Sirius awoke, and looked relieved as Ginny transfigured the shears back to knives. _

_"I'm sorry," Ginny said, her face showing remorse, "but Fudge insisted that I finish the job."_

_Sirius' eyes went as wide as possible for a dog, and then, despite the fortitude he had gained from his years in Azkaban, he fainted again._

_Dumbledore slumped into the nearest chair, and for the first time in many, many years, collapsed into hysterical laughter. The look on the dog Sirius' face as Ginny lied to him would live in his memory until he died._

_The Animagus recovered again, to see the rest of the room in hysterical laughter. He transformed back to himself, and grabbed for his crotch to check. It was only then he realized that he had been pranked. He made a move towards the girl, but found himself unable to move, as did the rest of the room as Harry decided he should get to Ginny first. It wasn't a conscious decision on his part to use magic; he just wanted to make sure he got there before anyone else._

_He moved and picked the small girl off the floor, swinging her around. "That was amazing," he told her, his eyes intense. "You were brilliant."_

_He took a deep breath, trying to control himself. He raised one hand, and lightly cupped her cheek, so he could look into her eyes. "I love you, Ginny Weasley," he told her for the first time, as earnestly as possible._

_Ginny lost herself in his eyes. She flushed at his praise, and then looked amazed at his declaration. The others found that they could move again as Harry was distracted. "Do you mean that, Harry, really?"_

_"With all my heart," he whispered simply._

_Ginny reached up and kissed him as gently as she could, letting all her feelings for this raven-haired boy to come out. _

_Remus, back on his feet, looked at the two with admiration and a bit of jealousy. First James Potter had managed to get Lily Evans to fall for him, and she was one of the best witches in the world, as far as he was concerned. And now Harry had this wonderful girl, who was so very different from Lily, but the same in her obvious love. He envied the Potter's luck at finding their life mates so early in life._

_Harry kept their kiss as brief as possible, aware of their audience. _

_"Ms Weasley," Snape said first, "take 20 points for Gryffindor for your Slytherin-like quick thinking."_

_"And take 20 more for your excellent transfiguration," McGonagall added, determined not to be outdone by Snape. These were still her students._

_Harry moved so that Ginny's back was against his chest, wrapped his arm securely around the her waist, deciding he had no wish at all to break contact at the moment. Something Ginny was more than happy to abide with. The teachers, Hermione, and Remus were all in various states of dishevelment. _

_Sirius looked like he wasn't sure if he should be grateful or annoyed, as he realised just how successfully Ginny had pranked him._

A-Z of Pairings: R

R, my name is Rita and my boyfriend's name's Rudolphus,

We come from Riddle Manor and we sell Remembralls.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

R, my name is Rabastan and my boyfriend's name is Ritchie.

We come from Romanian Longhorn Dragon Reservation and we sell Revealers.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

R, my name is Remus and my girlfriend's name is Rowena.

We come from Russia and we sell Re'ems.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

R, my name is Rookwood and my boyfriend's name is Rufus.

We come from Romania and we sell Runespoors.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

R, my name is Riddle and my girlfriend's name is Rosmerta.

We come from Ravenclaw Tower and we sell Romanian Longhorns.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

R, my name is Rosier and my boyfriend's name is Ron.

We come from Rowling's home and we sell Red Caps.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

R, my name is Regulus and my boyfriend's name is Ronan.

We come from Ron's room and we sell Ramoras.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

R, my name is Rubeus and my boyfriend's name's Roonil.

We come from Remus' office and we sell rats.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

_**AN** Okay, I'm really sorry that this didn't get up sooner. I was away for 2 weeks, then I was banned from the computer, then my dad backed up files for 2 days, then I was banned some more. When I finally was allowed on the computer, my obnoxious brother and our cousins hogged it the whole day. As a sort-of apology, I gave an extra-long quote that is extra funny._

_**Please**_

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_


	19. SsSsSs

Quote

_Yet again, this quote is from the story 'This Means War!' by Jeconais_

**Ron sneaked out of the Gryffindor common room at 2am. He was wearing Harry's cloak and had the Marauders map firmly in his hand.**

**He made his way to the owlery, carefully avoiding the school caretaker. Once there, the owl from his brothers arrived bang on time with the package he needed.**

**He crept back down to his dorm room and sat on his bed with the curtains pulled tight. Fred and George were nothing if not thorough, everything was provided.**

**He pulled out the first vial, a powder called "Alarm clock eliminator" guaranteed to ensure that your victim slept for exactly 30 minutes past their alarm clock going off.**

**The second vial was "Subtle Stink bombs," designed to ensure the victim would take a shower as soon as possible, but not actually smell like a prank – perfect for getting people out of the way for a few minutes.**

**Ron crept over to Harry's bed and carefully poured both vials onto the boy. **

**Back in his own bed, Ron went to sleep, full of excitement for the next day.**

**"Harry, Harry, wake up, your late."**

**Harry opened his eyes blearily, before looking at his watch. "Damn it," he swore under his breath, "I'm supposed to be meeting Ginny for breakfast." **

**He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and reached for his shirt. As he breathed in, he realised he really needed a shower. "Go to breakfast, Ron, I need a quick shower first."**

**In his tiredness, he forgot that Ron was firmly against him and Ginny being together.**

**As soon as Harry entered the shower, Ron started to move. He pulled out the "Port Door Paste," and carefully placed it around the doorway from the bathroom to their dorm room. He touched his wand to the command strip, and commanded it to port its victim to the Great Hall, and the message it was to deliver.**

**That done, Ron sprinted down to breakfast, determined not to miss the show.**

**Ginny looked up as Ron sat down, a little out of breath. "Where's Harry?"**

**"Having a shower," Ron said innocently.**

**"What have you done?" Ginny demanded.**

**"Nothing," Ron replied with a slight smirk.**

**There was a sudden crack of what sounded like thunder, and a huge voice said, "This is your only warning. Stop your relationship now!" Everyone looked around, as Harry suddenly appeared in the Great Hall wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist.**

**Some of the students started to snicker, the quicker ones realising what was happening.**

**Ron was delighted, it was better than he had hoped for, because Harry often got dressed in the shower room. His friend would be mortified!**

**Unfortunately for Ron, things quickly got a lot worse. When public nudity had been suggested, the image that had flown through Ron's mind was of Harry naked. The only problem was his image was two years out of date. Two years of puberty, hard duelling, and Quidditch had taken its toil on Harry's body leaving him nothing to be ashamed off.**

**Harry glared directly at the Gryffindor table and placed his fists against his waist, looking extremely annoyed. He didn't realise that his pose emphasised a lot of extremely healthy muscles on his torso. **

**He hadn't expected those prats to actually prank him like this. Well, if they thought he was going to dump Ginny because of this, they obviously didn't have a clue who they were dealing with.**

**"I hope you realise, this means war?" he ground out through his teeth, before turning and stalking out of the hall, head held high. He paid no attention to the murmurs of appreciation he was receiving from most of the females there, who hadn't realised exactly what was under his ill fitting robes.**

**Ginny on the other hand, did notice the murmurs. She got to her feet, and hissed loudly, "Back off. This is one Witch who does not share!"**

**Most of the witches went quiet, determined to talk about what had just happened out of her earshot.**

**Draco Malfoy was delighted, Potter naked in the Great Hall. He got to his feet, figuring that if he was going to deliver a stinging remark, everyone should be able to see him make it.**

**Ginny caught the movement out of the corner of her eye, and sent a quick prayer of thanks to whatever deity was looking over her, this could not be better.**

**"No, Draco," She said loudly, much louder than her first threat to the other witches in Hogwarts. "I won't share him with a guy either."**

**"Wait a second," Hermione exclaimed, her voice calibrated to reach every corner of the Hall. "Draco's gay?"**

**"Of course he is," Roger Davies called, from the Ravenclaw table. **

**"You didn't know," Hannah Abbot, from the Hufflepuff table, sounded surprised. "I thought that everyone knew."**

**"Yeah," Justin Finch-Fletchely agreed. "Everyone knows that Draco's as bent as a 3 Galleon coin."**

**"A pretty good kisser, as well." Terry Boot, one of the openly gay students, announced with a saucy smile.**

**"I knew when I looked as his hair. No straight man pays that much attention to his hair," Dean joined in. As he was not a member of the study group, he had no idea this was a set-up. It did confirm a long running suspicion of his. "And that explains why he is always following Harry around!"**

**Draco was completely frozen in place; he had a 'deer in the headlights look'. "I'm, I'm not gay," he stuttered.**

**"Draco," Ginny smiled at him, her voice warm and caring. "It's okay; no one here is going to think any less of you because you're gay. It takes a lot of courage to come out of the closet like you have."**

**"Yeah, I'm impressed that a pure-blood can go against his family's wishes with such courage, Draco. Bravo." Hermione started to clap as she finished her little speech.**

**Ginny joined in a second later, the rest of the Gryffindor table a second after that. With in ten seconds the rest of the school was on their feet, applauding Draco's decision to come out of the closet so openly.**

**Professor Snape was the only teacher who knew exactly what was going on. He'd overheard the altercation outside his dungeon, and Ginny's threat to destroy the young Malfoy's reputation. The girl had taken her chance magnificently, in a way a true Slytherin would be proud off. It made him think though, as he clapped along with the rest of the school. It looked like Filius was correct. If you combined Potter's ability with someone who could think like a Slytherin, you would have a very powerful force. In that second, Snape switched sides. He caught Ginny's eye and gave her a quick wink.**

**"Twenty points to Slytherin for Draco finally openly admitting his sexuality," he knew that his words would make it seem like he had known all along that Draco was gay. It would serve the little oink right. The oily brat thought he could play in the big leagues did he? Well, this was Snape's revenge for Draco spying on him for the last six years.**

**Ginny looked shocked for a second, till understanding flittered across her face. She offered a faint bow of thanks to the Slytherin professor, then turned and followed her boyfriend out.**

**Draco was incredibly red, and had absolutely no way of denying it now. He didn't know what to do. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him, and then both turned and walked away as quickly as possible, leaving him without his body guards. Pansy Parkinson was looking at him with contempt. "Well, that explains why you are such a crap kisser," she stated loudly, threw her hair back and marched out of the Hall.**

**"But..." Draco called after her, only he was unable to find the words to continue.**

**All around the great hall, the same conversation took place a hundred times.**

**"Did you know Draco was gay?"**

**"Of course, didn't you?"**

**The blonde boy was no longer Malfoy, a figure to be feared. He was now just Draco, a brave boy open about his sexuality.**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Title: **A-Z of Pairings**

Author: Goagirl Princess

Genre: Romance/Humour

Warning: May be AU or Gross Pairings, Slash

Rating: K

Summary: A-Z of Pairings! AU, Slash, animals/human pairings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; JKRowling does. To see all I own, go to my other stories.

_Okay, there is a children's rhyme that goes:_ **A, my name is ...and my husband's/wife's name is... We come from ... and we sell..**_ You fill in the blanks with Places, Objects or Names that start with that letter of the alphabet. So I have done a Harry Potter version that is really random. There may be slash, very AU pairings, gross or even animal/human pairings. I will do several rhymes for each letter and a chapter a letter. Understand? Great._

_**Goagirl Princess**_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A-Z of Pairings: S

S, my name is Sirius and my boyfriend's name is Severus.

We come from St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys and we sell Sorting Hats.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

S, my name is Salazar and my girlfriend's name is Sinistra.

We come from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and we sell Stink Pellets.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

S, my name is Scrimgeour and my girlfriend's name is Spinnet.

We come from Surrey and we sell Snitches.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

S, my name is Sprout and my boyfriend's name is Slughorn.

We come from the Slytherin Common Rooms and we sell Sneakoscopes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

S, my name is Smith and my boyfriend's name is Smethwyk.

We come from Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and we sell Silver Arrows.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

S, my name is Sloper and my girlfriend's name is Skeeter.

We come from Smeltings and we sell Shooting Stars.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

S, my name is Shunpike and my boyfriend's name is Shacklebolt.

We come from the Shrieking Shack and we sell Skiving Snackboxes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

S, my name is Scamander and my boyfriend's name is Saint Mungo.

We come from Spinner's End and we sell seven-lock trunks.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

S, my name is Sally-Anne and my boyfriend's name is Sturgis.

We come from Stoatshead Hill and we sell Secrecy Sensors.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

S, my name is Seamus and my boyfriend's name is Scabbers.

We come from Stonewall High and we sell Screaming Yo-yos.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_**AN** Thanks for reading and pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease review. It is simple. Just click the little blue/purple/grey button and type in some nice words._

_Thanks_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	20. TtTtTt

Quote, from _I Never, by Shade Dancer_

**Albus tried to reassure them, his eyes twinkling, "now the game is a muggle game called I Never, and…"**

**Albus broke off as Harry's head hit the table with an audible thump before the boy lifted it and did the same thing a few more times, "…have you heard of the game?"**

"**Yes," Harry groaned, "someone starts by saying something they've never done and those who have done it take a drink of whatever alcoholic beverage is handy. Depending on the version, if asked you have to elaborate on the situation. You keep playing until you're to pissed to continue in most cases."**

"**Couldn't have explained it better myself," Albus excitedly took his seat and summoned the house-elves to bring the fire-whiskey, "I've cast a spell so no one cheats, and one to refill the glasses as they empty. I'll start."**

**Realizing from Albus' actions that there would be no way out of this, everyone tentatively pulled their glasses towards them and prepared to play, Severus even took a huge gulp of his drink before the game even started int eh hopes of getting pissed early on in the game so he could drop out.**

"**No, no, Severus," Albus admonished, "you have to wait and play by the rules. Now, I never get socks for Christmas."**

**Everyone groaned at this and picked up their drinks and swallowed some down, Professors Sprout and McGonagall tentatively sipping their drinks along with Madam Pomfrey as everyone else took gulps.**

"**Your turn Minerva," Albus nudged them to continued playing.**

**Minerva hesitated, thinking, "I never mastered the Patronus charm."**

**Harry, Remus, Albus, Severus, Filius, and Draco drank to that one.**

**Curiously Harry looked at Draco, "I've never seen your patronus. What is it?"**

**Draco muttered something unintelligible, before finally yelling out when prodded, "I said a ferret!"**

**Harry snickered and the game moved on. Madam Pomfrey was next, followed by Professor Sprout, both women uttering weak 'I nevers'. Remus went after them, and then it was Harry's turn and he decided that it was time to liven up the game before Sirius got the chance. And thinking of Sirius…**

"**I never tried to have sex with a house-elf." Harry waited for the explosion he knew was coming.**

"**Dammit!" Sirius yelled before downing his glass in a gulp, "I was drunk at the time and James had slipped me a lust potion. Remus stopped me before anything happened."**

"**Just in time too!" Remus was laughing so hard he could barely get the words out, "g-good one H-harry!"**

"**My turn!" Draco announced, "I've never had sex with a dog."**

**Without hesitation Harry took a swig from his glass. Glancing up, he noticed that everyone seemed to have raised an eyebrow at this.**

"**Never thought you swung that way Potter," Snape's voice was a sardonic draw.**

"**What?" Harry grinned cheekily and pointed at Sirius, "doesn't he count."**

**Catching on, Remus raised his glass in salute and drank, "well, in that case."**

**To everyone's, except Sirius', surprise, Madam Hooch drank as well. Blushing faintly the woman jerked her head at Sirius and mumbled something about the broom shed. Harry was suddenly dreading Sirius' turn, a wicked glint was in the animagus' eye.**

"**I never had sex with a werewolf on the night of the full moon!" Sirius smirked triumphantly as Harry finished off his glass.**

**Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry, "you seem to have a kinky streak of fetishes."**

**Harry grinned unrepentant, not about to let Sirius get the better of him, "gotta get my kicks in somehow. Besides, two wolves, full moon, it's pretty romantic once you think about it despite the differences between a werewolf and an animagus form."**

**Draco smirked, "Harry's got a kink list stashed somewhere and I think he's actually done it all."**

"**Not yet," Harry contradicted his sometimes lover, "after all, I've never had sex in a giant cauldron yet."**

**Snape began to choke, and Harry realized what had happened. Even though it hadn't been his turn, he had still used the words 'I've never' and Albus' spell had activated.**

"**Opps," Harry wasn't in the least bit sheepish, "look who's kinky now."**

**A few rounds, and many outrageous 'I nevers' later, a very tipsy Albus realized that the game was getting out of hand and decided a few impossible 'I nevers' were needed. The only problem was that no matter what odd thing he said, at least one person in the room seemed to have done it. Finally, Albus' whiskey and lemon drop laced mind landed on the perfect, or so he thought, 'I never'.**

"**I never slept with Voldemort," he giggled; if the other could talk about their sex life then so could he.**

**Over half the people in the room winced at the name even though the pleasant warmth of the alcohol they had consumed relaxed them. The only two besides Albus who didn't cringe were Severs and Harry; instead, they drank. Severus regarded Harry over the rim of his glass, both of them ignoring the myriad of emotions their drinking companions were going through at this newest revelation.**

"**Perk of the favorite," Severus offered up before Harry could ask, "you?"**

**Harry tapped his scar, "my hormones got tran-transmitted through our link. Sent him through a second ad-ado, oh fuck, got him horny as hell. Strange wet dreams. We shagged it out then went back to trying to kill each other. Better than make-up sex."**

"**Long words too much for you Potty?" Draco slurred, managing only to make sense because everyone else was drinking as well.**

**Harry flipped Draco off and continued his conversation with Severus, "he was a good bottom."**

**Severus nodded his agreement, the room spinning slightly, "but a lous—bad top."**

**Even the potions master wasn't immune to liquors effects. Everyone else in the room was trying hard to block out the conversation about how Voldemort was in bed.**

"**Moaned like a slut," Harry's voice was dreamy, "he could realllyyy get it uppp."**

**It sounded as if Harry was about to have a wet dream right then and there.**

**Severus too, as he added with a delighted shiver, "and the scales on his skin…"**

"**Enough!" Sirius moaned, face green, "no more bad thoughts, happy thoughts. I never—happy thoughts—I never…never had sex with Granger!"**

"**I think we broke the mutt," Severus chortled, to the horror of half the room.**

**Sirius' triumph at changing the subject only lasted long enough for Harry, Draco, Albus, and Minerva to raise their glasses.**

"**But you don't swing that way!" Remus pouted at Harry, "unless you lied to me?"**

**Harry shuddered as if experiencing a nightmare, any previous wet waking-dreams about Voldemort getting pushed aside, "played 'I never'. Told everyone I'd never slept with a female and 'Mione decided to re-ectify it."**

**Draco mumbled something about discovering the differences of purebloods and mudbloods, while Harry countered that by saying Draco just wanted a piece of Gryffindor's slut. Though no one really wanted to know, Albus informed them all about how mature Miss Granger was and promptly blew that image by mentioning the Quidditch stands. As for Minerva, well, Harry wouldn't be visiting her in her office ever again if he could get out of it, it would be bad enough going into the classroom and sitting at the desks.**

"**Continuing on," Remus broke everyone out of their thoughts, his werewolf enhanced metabolism keeping him the most sober of them, "I've never had sex with a female."**

"**Not missing much," Harry slurred as everyone except Severus and Professor Sprout drank.**

**Remus continued to pout at Harry for this until Sirius had enough of it and dragged the unresisting werewolf from the room with a possessive sounding growl of, "mine."**

**It was about this time that Albus came up wit yet another far-fetched 'I never' that got them all going again.**

"**I never had sex with the Whomping Willow," it was obvious that lemon drops and fire-whiskey should not be mixed, especially in the case of one very insane headmaster.**

**Unfortunately for whatever peace of mind anyone in the room might have had left, Professor Sprout swigged down the last of her glass and promptly passed out.**

**Unsteadily, Harry stood and peered over the table at the Herbology teacher, "don't wanna know. As bad as Dray and the squid."**

**What to Harry came out as a mumble was loud enough to be heard by all, and Draco retaliated, "least I don't wank off with snakes."**

"**Parselmouth," Harry shot back as if that explained everything, "and snakes are like long, sinewy, flexible cocks with tongues. Narcisstic ponce."**

**Evidentially the last meant something to Draco because he began to protest, "it was only once, and the polyjuice wore off partway through. You—"**

"**Stupefy," Harry muttered before collapsing back into his seat, downing the contents of his glass in one long swallow before looking up at Severus, who was suddenly the only other person left conscious in the room, "where others?"**

**Severus shook his head, which was resting in his hands, "Filius, Albus, 'nerva…"**

**Harry grimaced as his mind filled in the blanks. For a long time the room was silent until Severus spoke. The game was over, the spell had broken when Albus left.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A-Z of Pairings: T

T, my name is Terry and my girlfriend's name is Tonks.

We come from the Three Broomsticks and we sell Thestrals.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

T, my name is Theodore and my girlfriend's name is Trelawny.

We come from Trelawny's Tower and we sell Tea leaves.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

T, my name is Tom and my husband's name is Tobias.

We come from Twelve, Grimmauld Place and we sell telescopes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

T, me name is Ted and my lover's name is Trevor.

We come from Twillfit & Tattings and we sell Ton-Tongue Toffees.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

T, my name is Tom, sr. and my boyfriend's name is Thomas.

We come from Tutshill and we sell Time-Turners.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**_Author's Notes: I am really really really sorry about not updating. First my computer had a virus, as I stated in my profile from a library. Then I was really busy for about a week, and here I am, one month later, finally updating. Like I said, I am really sorry._**

_**I did work on a few oneshots, but they are written in a notebook, so I need to type them out, then post them. **_

_**Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee review, I want to get at least 50 reviews before 'V'.**_


	21. UuUuUu

**Quote:**

"_Do you remember me telling you we were practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?"_

"_Yes," said Harry stiffly._

"_Yes, sir."_

"_There's no need to call me 'sir', Professor."_

_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince-page 180, American version_

**(The only American copy of any Harry Potter books I have ever bought. The rest are all Canadian/ British versions.)**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

A-Z of Pairings: U

U, my name is Umbridge and my boyfriend's Uric the Oddball.

We come from the Underground and we sell Umbridgitis pills.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

_**AN There actually weren't any 'U' names. If I missed any, review and tell me. I'll try to add them.**_


	22. VvVvVv

Quote

**"Oh Professor, look! I think I found an unaspected planet! Oooh, which one's that, Professor?"  
"It is Uranus, my dear," said Professor Trelawney peering down at the chart.  
"Can I have a look at Uranus too, Lavender?" said Ron.**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A-Z of Pairings: V

V, my name is Voldemort and my husband's name is Vernon.

We come from Vratsa and we sell Vanishing cabinets.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

V, my name is Volkov and my girlfriend's name is Vulchanov.

We come from Vauxhall Road and we sell Voldemort's knickers. (HA! I got in an "England English" word in)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

V, my name is Vane and my boyfriend's name is Viktor (another famous seeker for me).

We come from Viktor's bedroom and we sell Viktor Krum figurines.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

V, my name is Vincent and my wife's name used to be Vance.

We come from Venezuela and we sell Vicky's snitches.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

BV, my name is Vector and my girlfriend's the portrait, Vi.

We come from Victoria, Canada and we sell violins.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**Sorry for not updating sooner.**_

_**V was rather hard, as there were lots of people but barely any places or things to do.**_

_**Go to my other stories, especially if you like the band that was Queen.**_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	23. WwWwWw

Quote

_A week after Fred and George's departure, Harry witnessed Professor McGonagall walking right past Peeves, who was determinedly loosening a crystal chandelier, and could have sworn he heard her tell the poltergeist out of the corner of her mouth, "It unscrews the other way."_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**This chapter is dedicated to LandUnderWave, Sam's Firefly and imakeeper for giving me loads of reviews.**

**Honourable Mentions go to little ball of emotions, noisy lil brat and anyadelacour for giving me a lot of reviews too.**

**If your name was not mentioned, it means that you didn't give me a lot of reviews.**

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A-Z of Pairings: W

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

W, my name is Wendelin (the Weird) and my boyfriend's name is Wormtail.

We come from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and we sell the Wizard's Wireless.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

W, my name is Weasley and my boyfriend's name is Wood.

We come from Wagga Wagga and we sell wands.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

W, my name is Warrington and my boyfriend's name is Wilkes.

We come from Wisteria Walk and we sell Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

W, my name is Wronski and my boyfriend's name is Williamson.

We come from WhizzHard Books and we sell Wildfire Whiz-Bangs.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_AN- Almost done here! Only X, Y, and Z are left!_

_Please, please, please, please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I'll love you forever._

_Whoever is reviewer # 55 gets the next chappie dedicated to them. Right now I am on 52…so three more and you get to see 'your name is print!' Ha-ha._


	24. XxXxXx

Quote

_A slightly stunned silence greeted the end of this speech, then Ron said, "One person can't feel all that at once, they'd explode."  
"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have," said Hermione._

A-Z of Pairings

**READ THIS!!!!!**

There were absolutely NO 'X' people places or things.

Because of this, I sort of think it's rude to dedicate this to LandUnderWave (aka Lily, and no I am not a stalker, I looked at her profile. ;) ), who is reviewer # 55, and I therefore will dedicate the next chapter to her as well. The quote is for Sam's Firefly who requested it seeing as I hadn't done it yet.

Please look at my other stories and REVIEW them!!!!

So many of my stories have about 100 times as many hits as reviews. Literally.

Thanks and Sorry!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh ya!! I also am changing the character to be Harry, so that more people find it.


	25. YyYyYy

Quote:

_"But I thought he liked me," Myrtle said plaintively. "Maybe if you two left, he'd come back again. We had lots in common. I'm sure he felt it."  
And she looked hopefully toward the door. "When you say you had lots in common," said Ron, sounding rather amused now, "d'you mean he lives in an S-bend too?"_

**This chapter is dedicated to LandUnderWave as she is reviewer # 55**

**Sorry about last chapter**

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

A-Z of Pairings: Y

Y, my name is Yaxley and my boyfriend's name is Youdle.

We come from Yorkshire and we sell yo-yos that scream.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

_AN yet again, there were barely any Ys, but there are a few Zs so the next, and last, chapter won't be this short (I hope!)._

_One question though… for a 27th chapter, should I do every single rhyme from A-Z as a long chapter?_

_Please review and vote, I don't want to give extra crap you don't want!_


	26. ZzZzZz: almost done!

Quote

_One of them was a very old wizard who was wearing a long flowery nightgown. The other was clearly a Ministry wizard; he was holding out a pair of pinstriped trousers and almost crying with exasperation.  
"Just put them on, Archie, there's a good chap. You can't walk around like that, the Muggle at the gate's already getting suspicious-"  
"I bought this in a Muggle shop," said the old wizard stubbornly. "Muggles wear them."  
"Muggle women wear them, Archie, not the men, they wear these," said the Ministry wizard, and he brandished the pinstriped trousers.  
"I'm not putting them on," said old Archie in indignation. "I like a healthy breeze 'round my privates, thanks."_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-Let's all sleep!

A-Z of Pairings: Z

Z, my name is Zacharias and my boyfriend's name's Zabini.

We come from Zonko's and we sell Zonko pranks.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Z, my name is Zamojski and my girlfriend's name is Zograf.

We come from the zoo and we sell zooming Sneakoscopes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Z, my name is Zeller and my girlfriend's name is Zonko.

We come form Zaire and we sell Zabini(Mrs.)-tested love potions.

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_AN I'm finally done!!! squeals and does happy-dance. Ha-ha. Please review and tell me what you thought of this…thing. I don't even think it counts as a story. Thanks-you so much to **LandUnderWave**, **imakeeper**, **Sam's Firefly**, **little ball of emotions**, **noisy lil brat**, and **anyadelacour** for reviewing so much. It's people like you who make me spend my average 4 hours a day on this site. Thanks so much! I am posting a last chapter which will hold the 'rhymes' from all the letters on it. Please go to my other stories, especially if you like LE/JP fics or the wonderful band that was Queen._

_Disclaimer again just in case: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!! Get it yet? I don't even know why people write disclaimers as it is obvious that we aren't Rowling, as she wouldn't waste her time writing fanfictions for her own stories when she should be writing book #7 instead. However, if she just happens to read this…**GET ON WITH THE FINALE, WOMAN!!!!**_


	27. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ: DONE!

Title: **A-Z of Pairings**

Author: Goagirl Princess

Genre: Romance/Humour

Warning: May be AU or Gross Pairings, Slash

Rating: K

Summary: A-Z of Pairings! AU, Slash, animals/human pairings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Joanne K. Rowling does. To see all I own, go to my other stories.

_Okay, there is a children's rhyme that goes:_ **A, my name is ...and my husband's/wife's name is... We come from ... and we sell..**_ You fill in the blanks with Places, Objects or Names that start with that letter of the alphabet. So I have done a Harry Potter version that is really random. There may be slash, very AU pairings, gross or even animal/human pairings. I will do several rhymes for each letter and a chapter a letter. Understand? Great._

_This is all the rhymes from all of the letters as a lot of people requested this._

_**Goagirl Princess**_

**A-Z of Pairings: A**

A, my name is Argus, and my girlfriend's name's Arabella.

We come from the Apothecary and we sell Asian Cats.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A, my name's Amelia and my cousin's name's Andromeda.

We come from the Astronomy Tower and we sell Acromantulas.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A, my name is Arthur and my best mate's name is Amos.

We come from the Atrium and we sell Augerys.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A, my name is Albus and my granddaughter's name's Alicia.

We come from Auror Academy and we sell Ashwinders.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A, my name is Angelina and my husband's name is Avery.

We come from Albania and we sell Amortentia.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A, my name is Alastor, and my pet's name's Aragog.

We come from Asia and we sell Aging Potions.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A, my name is Abbot and my boyfriend's name is Amycus.

We come from Azkaban and we sell Axminsters.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A, my name is Alecto and my boyfriend's the old Archie.

We come from Argyllshire and we sell Auto-answer quills.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A-Z of Pairings: B

B, my name is Bill and my girlfriend's name is Bulstrode.

We come from Beauxbatons and we sell Bubotuber Pus.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

B, my name is Bagman and my wife's name is Bellatrix.

We come from Britain, and we sell **Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

B, my name is Bertha and my boyfriend's name is Bane.

We come from Bulgaria and we sell Basilisks.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

B, my name is Barty and my Nephew's name is Blaise.

We come from Borgin and Burkes and we sell broomsticks.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

B, my name is Bagman and my girlfriend's name is Bones.

We come from Bristol and we sell Basic Blaze Boxes.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

B, my name is Binns and my girlfriend's name is Bell.

We come from the Burrow and we sell Bluebottles.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

B, my name is Black and my boyfriend's name is Bode.

We come from Blackpool Pier and we sell Bludgers.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

B, my name is Bletchley and my girlfriend's name is Bones.

We come from the Black Sea and we sell broomstick servicing kits..

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

B, my name is Bole and my boyfriend's name is Boot.

We come from Birmingham and we sell Boomerangs that are Ever-bashing.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

B, my name is Borgin and my boyfriend's name is Burke.

We come from Bath and we sell Blood Quills.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

B, my name is Bracklehurst and my boyfriend's name is Bertie Bott.

We come from the Bodmin Moor and we sell books.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A-Z of Pairings: C

C, my name is Charlie and my boyfriend's name is Crookshanks.

We come from the Common room and we sell Chinese Fireballs.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

C, my name is Cornelius and my boyfriends name is Crouch. (AN hahahaha)

We come from Canada and we sell Cauldron cakes.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

C, my name is Crabbe and my husband's name is Colin.

We come from Czechoslovakia and we sell Chimaeras.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

C, my name is Cho and my boyfriend's name is Cedric.

We come from China, and we sell Common Welsh Greens.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

C, my name is Coote and my boyfriend's name is Corner.

We come from the Common room and we sell Chinese Fireballs.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

C, my name is Clearwater and my boyfriend's name is **Cadwallader**.

We come from the Common room and we sell Chinese Fireballs.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

C, my name is Crockford and my boyfriend's name is Croaker.

We come from the Common room and we sell Chinese Fireballs.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A-Z of Pairings: D

D, my name is Dudley and my boyfriends name is Draco.

We come from Dervish and Banges and we sell Doxies

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

D, my name is Dolores and my boyfriends name is Dawlish.

We come from the Department of Mysteries and we sell the Daily Prophet.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

D, my name is Dolohov and my boyfriend's name is Dean.

We come from Durmstrang and we sell Demiguise Hair.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

D, my name is Dumbledore and my boyfriend's name is Dennis.

We come from the Dormitories and we sell Dragons.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

D, my name is Delacour and my boyfriend's name is Doge.

We come from Diagon Alley and we sell Dementors.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

D, my name is Dursley and my boyfriend's name is Diggle.

We come from dragon reservations and we sell Deflagration Deluxes.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

D, my name is Diggory and my boyfriend's name is Dippet.

We come from Dijon and we sell Decoy Detonators.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

A-Z of Pairings: E

E, my name is Errol and my girlfriend's name is Emmeline.

We come from Eeylop's Owl Emporium and we sell Extendable Ears.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

E, my name is Ernie and my girlfriend's name is Edgecombe.

We come from the Entrance Hall and we ride the Express.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

E, my name's Evan Rosier and my girlfriend's Eileen Prince.

We come from England and we sell Ever-Bashing Boomerangs.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

E, my name is Evans any my boyfriend's name is Everard.

We come from Eton and we sell Exploding Snap cards.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

A-Z of Pairings: F

F, my name is Fred and my boyfriend's name is Filius.

We some from Flourish and Blott's and we sell Firewhisky.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

F, my name is Fenrir and my Wife's name's Fridwulfa.

We come from the Forbidden Forest and we sell Firecrabs.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

F, my name is Fawkes and my Boyfriend's name is Firenze.

We come from Florean Fortescue's and we sell Firebolts.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

F, my name is Fang and my girlfriend's name is Fluffy.

We come from France, and we sell Flobberworms.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

F, my name is Flinch-Fletchley and my boyfriend's name is Finnigan.

We come from Fairyville and we sell Fairies.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

F, my name is Fudge and my boyfriend's name is Fletcher.

We come from Fredericton and we sell Foe-glasses.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

F, my name is Fleur and my boyfriend's name is Filch.

We come from Finland and we sell Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start No-Heat Fireworks.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

F, my name is Flamel and my boyfriend's name is Frank.

We come from Fiji and we sell Floo powder.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

F, my name's the Fat Lady and my boyfriend's the Fat Friar.

We come from fen and we sell Fever Fudges.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

F, my name is Figgy and my husband's name is Flint.

We come from Figi and we sell Fainting Fancies.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

A-Z of Pairings: G

G, my name is Grawp and my Boyfriend's name is Griphook.

We come from Gringotts and we sell Gillyweed.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

G, my name is Godric and my girlfriend's name is Ginny.

We come from Grimmauld Place and we sell grindylows.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

G, my name is George and my boyfriend's name is Gregory.

We come from the Great Hall and we sell Gnomes.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

G, my name is Gaunt and my girlfriend's name is Grubbly-Plank.

We come from Grimmauld Place and we sell green dragons.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

G, my name is Greyback and my girlfriend's the Grey Lady.

We come from Godric's Hollow and we sell Grow-your-own-warts kits.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

G, my name is Goldstein and my girlfriend's Gwenog Jones

We come from Gladrag's and we sell Golden Snitches.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

G, my name is Gibbon and my boyfriend's name is Grindelwald.

We come from Gambol and Japes and we sell Golden Eggs.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

G, my name is Goshawk and my girlfriend's name is Granger.

We come from the Gaunt House and we sell Gobstones.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

A-Z of Pairings: H

H, my name is Harry and my girlfriend's name is Hannah.

We come from Hogwarts, and we sell Hungarian Horntails.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

H, my name is Hedwig and my boyfriend's name is Hermes.

We come from Hagrid's Hut, and we sell Hags.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

H, my name is Hermione and my husband's name is Hagrid.

We come from Honeyduke's, and we sell Hebridean Blacks.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

H, my name is Horace and my girlfriend's name is Hooch.

We come from the Hog's Head and we sell Hippogriff talons.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

H, my name is Hopkirk and my girlfriend's name is Helga

We come from Hogsmeade and we sell Headless Hats.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A-Z of Pairings: I

I, my name is Irma and my hubby's name is Igor.

We come from Ireland and we sell Invisibility cloaks.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I, my name is Ivanova and my boyfriend's name is Inigo Imago,

We come from the Infirmary and we sell Instant Darkness Powder.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A-Z of Pairings: J

J, my name is Jamesy and my boyfriend's name is Justin.

We come from Japan, and we sell Jarveys.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

J, my name is Jordan, the hot Chaser's name is Johnson,

We come from Jamaica and we sell Jalapeños.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

J, my name is Jugson and my girlfriend's name is Jorkins.

We come from the junk shop and we sell jellybeans.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

A-Z of Pairings: K

K, my name is Katie and my husbands name is Kingsley.

We come from Knockturn Alley and we sell the Knight bus.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

K, my name is Karkaroff and my girlfriend's name is Kettleburn.

We come from Kenya and we sell kappas.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

K, my name is Kevin and my big bro's name is Krum.

We come from the kitchen and we sell Kneazles.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A-Z of Pairings: L

L, my name is Levski and my girlfriend's name is Lavender.

We come from London and we sell lethifolds.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

L, my name is Lestrange and my boyfriend's name is Lockhart.

We come from the Leaky Cauldron and we sell lacewing flies.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

L, my name is Luna and my boyfriend's name is Longbottom.

We come from the London Underground and we sell Lunascopes.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

L, my name is Lily and my boyfriend's name is Lynch.

We come from the library and we sell leprechauns.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

L, my name is Lupin and my boyfriend's name is Lee.

We come from Las Vegas and we sell love potions.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

L, my name is Lucius and my boyfriend's name is Ludo.

We come from Lima, Peru and we sell lime-flavoured beans.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

A-Z of Pairings: M

M, my name is Marge and my husband's name is Marvolo.

We come from Madam Malkin's and we sell Mimbulus Mimbletonias.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

M, my name is Morfin and my girlfriend's name is Myrtle.

We come from the Ministry and we sell Manticores.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

M, my name is Minny and my boyfriend's name's Mundungus.

We come from Magnolia Crescent and we sell mummies.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

M, my name is Marietta and my boyfriend's name is Michael.

We come from Madam Puddifoot's and we sell Moontrimmers.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

M, my name is Montague and my girlfriend's name is Millicent.

We come from the Magical Menagerie and we sell the Mirror of Erised.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

M, my name is MacNair and my girlfriend's name's Merope.

We come from and we sell Metamorph-medals.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

M, my name is Molly and my boyfriend's name is Moony.

We come from (St) Mungo's and we sell the Marauder's Map.

(AN-not if I can help it!)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

M, my name is Marcus and my boyfriend's name is Macmillan

We come from Malaysia and we sell mountain trolls.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

M, my name is Malfoy and my girlfriend's name is McGonagall.

We come from Malfoy Mansion and we sell magical instruments.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

M, my name is Maxime and my boyfriend's name's McLaggen.

We come from McGonagall Mansion and we sell Murtlap Essence.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

M, my name is Merlin and my boyfriend's name is Moody.

We come from Mumbai and we sell Mandrake Draught.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

M my name is Mulciber and my wife's name is Mullet.

We come from Montreal and we sell Mandrakes.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

A-Z of Pairings: N

N, my name is Nymphadora and my hubby's name's Neville.

We come from Norway and we sell Nimbus'.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

N, my name is Narcissa and my boyfriend's name is Nott.

We come from the North Sea and we sell Nosebleed Nougats.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

N, my name is Nott and my boyfriend's name is Norbert.

We come from 'nine-and-three-quarters and we sell nose-biting teacups.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

A-Z of Pairings: O

O, my name is Odgen and my boyfriend's name is Ollivander.

We come from Ollivanders and we sell Odgen's Firewhiskey.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

O, my name is Oliver and my girlfriend's name's Olympe

We come from Ottery St.Catchpole and we sell owls.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A-Z of Pairings: P

P, my name is Percy and my girlfriend's name's Penelope.

We come from Privet Drive and we sell Pumpkin Pasties.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

P, my name is Padfoot and my boyfriend's name is Prongs.

We come from Platform 9 ¾ and we sell Puking Pastilles.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

P, my name is Peter and my girlfriend's name is Pansy.

We come from Puddlemere and we sell Portable Swamps.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

P, my name is Padma and my boyfriend's name is Phineas.

We come from Patonga and we sell Pensieves.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

P, my name is Parvati and my boyfriend's name is Peeves.

We come from Paddington Station and we sell Portkeys.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

P, my name is Poppy and my husband's name is Potter.

We come from Purge and Dowse, Ltd. and we sell phials.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

P, my name is Petunia and my byfriend's name is Poliakoff.

We come from Puddifoot's and we sell Punching Telescopes.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

P, my name is Peakes and my girlfriend's name is Perks.

We come from the Post Office and we sell Put-Outers.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

P, my name is Perkins and my boyfriend's name is Podmore.

We come from the police station and we sell parchment.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

P, my name is Sir Porpington and my boyfriend's name is Prewett.

We come from Pumpkins R Us and we sell penknives.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

P, my name is Pince and my husband's name is Proudfoot.

We come from the pyramids and we sell Philosopher's Stones.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

P, my name is Pucey and my wife's name is Puddifoot.

We come from Paris and we sell Pocket Sneakoscopes.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A-Z of Pairings: Q

Q, my name is Quirrell and my boyfriend's name is Quigley.

We come from Quality Quidditch Supplies and we sell Quaffles.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A-Z of Pairings: R

R, my name is Rita and my boyfriend's name's Rudolphus,

We come from Riddle Manor and we sell Remembralls.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

R, my name is Rabastan and my boyfriend's name is Ritchie.

We come from Romanian Longhorn Dragon Reservation and we sell Revealers.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

R, my name is Remus and my girlfriend's name is Rowena.

We come from Russia and we sell Re'ems.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

R, my name is Rookwood and my boyfriend's name is Rufus.

We come from Romania and we sell Runespoors.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

R, my name is Riddle and my girlfriend's name is Rosmerta.

We come from Ravenclaw Tower and we sell Romanian Longhorns.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

R, my name is Rosier and my boyfriend's name is Ron.

We come from Rowling's home and we sell Red Caps.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

R, my name is Regulus and my boyfriend's name is Ronan.

We come from Ron's room and we sell Ramoras.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

R, my name is Rubeus and my boyfriend's name's Roonil.

We come from Remus' office and we sell rats.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

A-Z of Pairings: S

S, my name is Sirius and my boyfriend's name is Severus.

We come from St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys and we sell Sorting Hats.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

S, my name is Salazar and my girlfriend's name is Sinistra.

We come from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and we sell Stink Pellets.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

S, my name is Scrimgeour and my girlfriend's name is Spinnet.

We come from Surrey and we sell Snitches.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

S, my name is Sprout and my boyfriend's name is Slughorn.

We come from the Slytherin Common Rooms and we sell Sneakoscopes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

S, my name is Smith and my boyfriend's name is Smethwyk.

We come from Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and we sell Silver Arrows.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

S, my name is Sloper and my girlfriend's name is Skeeter.

We come from Smeltings and we sell Shooting Stars.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

S, my name is Shunpike and my boyfriend's name is Shacklebolt.

We come from the Shrieking Shack and we sell Skiving Snackboxes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

S, my name is Scamander and my boyfriend's name is Saint Mungo.

We come from Spinner's End and we sell seven-lock trunks.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

S, my name is Sally-Anne and my boyfriend's name is Sturgis.

We come from Stoatshead Hill and we sell Secrecy Sensors.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

S, my name is Seamus and my boyfriend's name is Scabbers.

We come from Stonewall High and we sell Screaming Yo-yos.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A-Z of Pairings: T

T, my name is Terry and my girlfriend's name is Tonks.

We come from the Three Broomsticks and we sell Thestrals.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

T, my name is Theodore and my girlfriend's name is Trelawny.

We come from Trelawny's Tower and we sell Tea leaves.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

T, my name is Tom and my husband's name is Tobias.

We come from Twelve, Grimmauld Place and we sell telescopes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

T, me name is Ted and my lover's name is Trevor.

We come from Twillfit & Tattings and we sell Ton-Tongue Toffees.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

T, my name is Tom, sr. and my boyfriend's name is Thomas.

We come from Tutshill and we sell Time-Turners.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A-Z of Pairings: U

U, my name is Umbridge and my boyfriend's Uric the Oddball.

We come from the Underground and we sell Umbridgitis pills.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

A-Z of Pairings: V

V, my name is Voldemort and my husband's name is Vernon.

We come from Vratsa and we sell Vanishing cabinets.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

V, my name is Volkov and my girlfriend's name is Vulchanov.

We come from Vauxhall Road and we sell Voldemort's knickers. (HA! I got in an "England English" word in)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

V, my name is Vane and my boyfriend's name is Viktor (another famous seeker for me).

We come from Viktor's bedroom and we sell Viktor Krum figurines.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

V, my name is Vincent and my wife's name used to be Vance.

We come from Venezuela and we sell Vicky's snitches.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

BV, my name is Vector and my girlfriend's the portrait, Vi.

We come from Victoria, Canada and we sell violins.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A-Z of Pairings: W

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

W, my name is Wendelin (the Weird) and my boyfriend's name is Wormtail.

We come from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and we sell the Wizard's Wireless.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

W, my name is Weasley and my boyfriend's name is Wood.

We come from Wagga Wagga and we sell wands.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

W, my name is Warrington and my boyfriend's name is Wilkes.

We come from Wisteria Walk and we sell Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

W, my name is Wronski and my boyfriend's name is Williamson.

We come from WhizzHard Books and we sell Wildfire Whiz-Bangs.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were absolutely NO 'X' people places or things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A-Z of Pairings: Y

Y, my name is Yaxley and my boyfriend's name is Youdle.

We come from Yorkshire and we sell yo-yos that scream.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-Let's all sleep!

A-Z of Pairings: Z

Z, my name is Zacharias and my boyfriend's name's Zabini.

We come from Zonko's and we sell Zonko pranks.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Z, my name is Zamojski and my girlfriend's name is Zograf.

We come from the zoo and we sell zooming Sneakoscopes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Z, my name is Zeller and my girlfriend's name is Zonko.

We come form Zaire and we sell Zabini(Mrs.)-tested love potions.

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_AN I'm finally done!!! (REALLY) Squeals and does happy-dance. Ha-ha. Please review and tell me what you thought of this…thing. I don't even think it counts as a story. Thanks-you so much to **LandUnderWave**, **imakeeper**, **Sam's Firefly**, **little ball of emotions**, **noisy lil brat**, and **anyadelacour** for reviewing so much. It's people like you who make me spend my average 4-8 hours a day on this site. Thanks so much. Please go to my other stories, especially if you like LE/JP fics or the wonderful band that used to be Queen._

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

_Disclaimer again just in case: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!! Get it yet? I don't even know why people write disclaimers as it is obvious that we aren't Rowling, as she wouldn't waste her time writing fanfictions for her own stories when she should be writing book #7 instead. However, if she just happens to read this…**GET ON WITH THE FINALE, WOMAN!!!!**_

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_


End file.
